In environments for example, warehouses, Internet of Things (IoT) devices such as sensors, actuators, robots, drones, etc., continuously capture raw data over a regular interval of time. The captured raw data is then wirelessly transmitted to gateway devices deployed in warehouse environments. Gateway devices are considered as storing gadgets which gather and aggregate sensor data by analyzing the data pattern and finally transmit it to the Cloud. In a warehouse deployment scenario, IoT devices continuously transmit similar type of data for a longer duration to the gateway devices which leads to data redundancy, continuous channel utilization and bandwidth usage, which may also lead to loss in data and/or inaccuracy in the received data.